Art is Not Eternal
by Eskimoq
Summary: WARNING:mention of character death and character Death!  Sasori learns that art infact doesn't last forever.


Me: Holy fucking mother of jashin! its been so long since ive written. ive just been occupied by drawing hehe *scratches neck acwardly(naruto style!)*

Tobi: tobi's a good boy!

Me: The hell! Tobi why are you here?

Tobi: cause im a good boy 8D

Me: ._. ok? then be a good boy a do the diclamer.

Tobi:Ok! picasso will never ever own naruto and she does not either. if she did deidara-senpa would be alive! Tobi's a good boy! *picasso throws cookie at tobi*

Me: on with the story ._.

* * *

The walls seemed to close in with every breathe took. The pain hurt more with every passing minute. The young puppet master dipped hid head down, allowing his bangs to freely descend over his face, blocking his eyes from the cruel view. His eyes burned with each blink, he guessed these wear the tears he could never produce, the emotion he could never feel. He new the pain was he felt were just hid cruel imagination toying with him because of the fact he could not feel as he was just a hollow puppet with only one human chararistic remaining that was vital to his survival.

Sasori Closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. Each moment he closed his eyes he could see but one thing, the cherry blossom he loved. She some how managed to steel sasori's heart through there time of bonding. His heart sank at the cruel memories. He quickly snapped his eyes open and quickly inhaled and exhaled.

'_Why, why didn't I tell her damitt!'._ The only one he would ever allow to have his heart was dead. Sasori always had believed beauty was eternal and would always last, but at last he questioned this theory. "Maybe that blond brat was right after all…. Maybe art is not eternal." He muttered out loud. With the swift movement of his wrist, sasori's chakra strings grabbed the puppet that had remained in the corner of his room since her death.

He couldn't help but slightly smile. He remembered making this puppet after his first fight with the pink haired ninja. He would always come back to his room and fix the puppet up on hours of no end trying to make it perfectly resemble the beauty, but it was nothing compared to her. It could never smile, laugh, or let alone hug compared to the real thing. He missed her warmth, the feeling of her lying on his stomach while she slept and he stroked her beautiful pink locks, listening to her steady breathing of her chest. He missed most of all thought, was her heart bet. He remembers lying with her for hours, listening to the soft melody of her heart.

He toughed slightly on his chakra strings, pulling the puppets hand to its back pouch to grab something. He yanked the puppet further towards him. He raised his arms out to the pink haired puppet and wrapped his arms around its waist. This action appeared similar to what he would do as a boy, with the two puppets the he had made to resemble his parents. The empty feeling he got was the same too. He moved his lips to the shell of her ear and quietly whispered, "I'm coming my lovely cherry blossom. So you won't be alone. And I can finally tell you I love you for myself." And with that he light tugged the chakra strings allowing the puppet to bring the kunai to his back, right were his heart was placed. He swiftly flicked his rest allowing the kunai to rip through him, stabbing his heart, the only human feature about him. As his vision slowly got consumed by the dark, the last words Sasori muttered out was. "You were right… Deidara. A-art and beauty are not eternal… and I toke it for granted. I- I truly respect yo-" The puppet master was cut sort as he fell to the ground, still clutching the puppet in his grasp. Dead he was, but a small tear seemed to have escaped from the man's left eye, as thought it was love that had turned this puppet slowly to become human. A miracle that was truly cut sort by the death of the angle her self.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! remeber reviews never hurt. Flames welcome too, just dont over due it :3

Also i was wondering if i should do an epiloge to this, should i.? if so please just tell me in your oh-so-lovely review! i was also thinking about makeing another story on sakuras death and how the after math effects akatsuki.

well bye bye for now

Tobi: bye. Tobi's a good boy. and if you review tobi will give you a magic cookie. 8D


End file.
